The Red Alternative
by SadRebel
Summary: Homestuck. Karkat and Gamzee emogaycrap. This story serves no purpose other than to clean out some space in my head and apparently depress people.


Hi. I'm here to tell you that you don't have to like what I'm shovelling. I mean, everyone wants nice reviews, right? – I really like knowing when I'm making people happy. Not when I'm making them hurl into their dinner. If you don't like gay, or Karkat/Gamzee, or oblivion, then this isn't the fiction for you. It's just that simple. Don't read it. Go away and read something else.

That said, I'm not opposed to creative critique. Really! I'm just a little lost on how telling me flat out you don't like what I'm shovelling is productive. I don't want anyone to get the wrong end of the stick or anything. Maybe I'm just bad with words.

Here's a fair warning: YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS STORY. Lol.

Thank you, and have a nice motherfucking day.

{Homestuck is property of the all knowing God that is Andrew Hussie.}

**The Red Alternative**

1.

You stand over Karkat in the darkness. Somewhere beyond you, you feel Sollux cowering in silence. He is meaningless; you will deal with him later.

Honk honk honk…

Karkat is on his back, head pressing up against the wall. Neither of you can see each other very well in the darkness, but you _know_ he's there. You can _feel_ him; he is _afraid_ of you.

You raise the club, slowly, watching the yellow glint in Karkat's eyes as he follows the path of your weapon. Held steadily above your head; the club is poised to strike, and you grin - showing Karkat your pointed teeth. He reaches back, as if the wall will somehow dissolve and pull him through. It's funny and you laugh; something cruel, and the club is raised higher still.

Honk honk honk…

But you can't do it. You can't. The club is suddenly heavier than you can manage. Your smile falters, and then fades altogether and in what little light is supplied through the crack under the door you see Karkat visibly relax. You drop the club, and it clatters to the ground and rolls away.

Honk… honk…

You fall to your knees, and slowly; carefully, you crawl forward; nestling yourself between Karkats' legs. He sighs, but his body is still tight – he is still afraid. But you ignore this and nuzzle into his neck, letting your hair mingle together and your horns bump gently against the wall. You couldn't do it. You couldn't kill your best motherfucking friend.

Eventually, Karkats' body loosens, and he wraps his arms around you. The rest of the world seems so very far away. You are aware of Sollux feeling his way through the darkness to the door. He sounds so pathetic. There is a light, but only fleeting, before the darkness settles around you once more. You can feel one of Karkats' hands in your hair, and you breathe deeply; inhaling the sweet scent of his cherry-red blood like it's a drug, and somewhere – almost on another plane of existence – you can hear him whispering that it's going to be OK.

It's going to be OK… 

You murdered your friends, painted a motherfucking rainbow with their blood. It was marvellous. Yes, everything is going to be OK…

Honk…

2.

"You killed them. You killed them all…"

Gamzee didn't respond. He walked closer, stepping over the prone form of Sollux, who was passed out on the floor. Karkat looked around for a weapon, a means of escape – anything. He didn't want to leave Sollux alone with Gamzee, and honestly he didn't want to leave Gamzee alone with himself: there was a confident glint to his best friends' eye that spoke so many more words than the troll ever could. He screamed danger, even though he was unarmed. There was nothing in the room Karkat could defend himself with, and while Gamzee was making no move to actually hurt him, he still wanted something solid and heavy in his hands.

"You killed them Gamzee, and… and…"

Suddenly Gamzee was right in front of him, and he looked so calm and serene, like he'd finally come to understand all the mysteries of the world and knew that, really, there was no point getting all worked up over them. Like Karkat was now;

"Please, Gamzee, don't kill me… I'm your best friend…"

There was a pause; Gamzee was suddenly still, and then he leant in and ran a clawed finger down Karkat's face: "You're not my best friend," whispered Gamzee, "You're my matesprit." Karkat inhaled sharply as the finger left his face. Gamzee stared serenely into his eyes, and then…

He stepped closer, and pushed their lips together. Karkat panicked, and pushed away, but Gamzee held him still. He reached upwards and gently stroked one of Karkats' horns; pulling the smaller troll back towards him and pushing their lips together once again. This time, Karkat offered no resistance, leaning into the touch and moulding their bodies flush together. Gamzee increased the pressure of the kiss and Karkat moaned, his legs giving way. Gamzee followed him to the floor, Karkat grabbing whatever he could reach; fisting his hands in the other trolls hair and scratching at soft skin with his claws. And as Gamzee wrapped his arms around the boys' waist and pushed their crotches together, grinding their hips; Karkat forgot all about his dead friends…

{Fanfiction is opinion. So if you can find it in you to forgive the OOC, I hope you've enjoyed my fangirl musings.}


End file.
